Magnétisme électrique
by aligin
Summary: Quand les forces magnétiques et électriques s'en mêlent, cela peut résulter par une belle histoire.


Disclame : Pas à nous mais à JKR

Auteur : Aligin (Mon premier écrit en solo, soyez indulgent et j'attends vos avis avec impatience)

Un grand merci à Denac pour ses encouragements, son soutien, sa relecture, ses idées,…

Genre : Romance

Couple : Hermione-Drago

Rating : K+

**Je vous souhaite un bon noël et une bonne année ! Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Magnétisme électrique

_Prologue_

Drago tendit l'oreille. Un murmure provenait du tableau gardant ses appartements, une mélodie rythmée et pleine d'entrain. Cette année était la dernière de Drago mais ce n'était pas seulement LA dernière ; à supporter l'humidité de la salle commune des Serpentards, à ne pas pouvoir dormir pour cause de ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle… non… cette année il était « Préfet en Chef ».

Voldemort avait été vaincu par Potter durant les vacances et la famille Malefoy avait joué le rôle d'espions pour l'Ordre du Phoenix à la perfection.

Drago partageait un appartement avec son homologue féminin, dans un couloir tranquille du 4ème étage. Nous venions de finir la 1ère semaine de cours, il était 22h passé et le préfet avait terminé sa ronde du vendredi soir. Il s'approcha de la porte, observa l'occupant du tableau ; un vieux sorcier coiffé d'un chapeau avec des plumes dorées et argentées qui battait la mesure. Il prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit.

Le murmure qu'il avait entendu depuis le couloir se transforma en un grondement chaleureux et sensuel. Drago se figea lorsqu'il aperçu sa colocataire et pensa : *Je ne savais pas que Granger pouvait être aussi… waouh !*

Petit arrêt sur image : imaginez une Hermione comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue, habillée d'un mini short noir qui laissait voir ses longues et fines jambes et d'un top « Rouge-Gryffondor » qui dansait sur la table basse du salon, une bouteille « Liqueur Douce-Foudre » déjà bien entamée à ses pieds.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'entrée du blond. On était vendredi, le jour qu'elle avait attendu durant toute la semaine. En effet, Hermione avait pris une grande décision après la confrontation avec Voldemort, fini le Rat-de-Bibliothèque, elle avait appris que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, c'était Sa dernière année, il fallait en profiter au maximum et quoi de mieux que Sexe, Danse et Alcool !

Elle ondulait de tout son corps comme possédée par la musique, elle avait fermé les yeux. Lentement elle se tourna et les rouvrit. Drago était là, la fixant comme envouté par ses gestes, sa musique, son regard. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui au rythme de la musique, saisissant la bouteille de liqueur bleutée aux étincelles volages elle en lapa une gorgée, puis félinement elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui prit sa cravate et le tira vers le canapé.

Hermione recommença à danser levant les bras au-dessus d'elle, faisant rouler ses hanches, sa peau brillant de sueur, son regard légèrement trouble se perdant dans les perles orageuses du jeune homme. Drago resta muet, abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il choit dans le canapé.

Hermione posa ses mains sur les épaules du préfet en chef et se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui. Drago effleura du bout des doigts la taille de la lionne. Hermione se pencha et baisa de ses lèvres le cou dénudé du jeune homme. Drago déglutit et laissa la jeune fille l'embrasser. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise découvrant la peau douce du garçon, elle se lécha les lèvres, les mordilla, traça de son ongle une ligne le long du torse.

Drago hypnotisé par la peau de velours qui s'offrait à lui, se prit au jeu ; laissant délicatement glisser ses mains de la taille de la Griffondor à la naissance de ses fesses, il la rapprocha de lui la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, il goûta de la pointe de sa langue les douces lèvres de la jeune fille qui lui en ouvrit l'accès bien volontiers, le préfet ne se fit pas prier, il s'y précipita avec impatience et fermeté.

Leur corps rapprochés vibrèrent d'un même son, des étincelles parcouraient leurs veines, leur cœur battaient d'un rythme tempétueux, leur langue prises dans la danse effrénée de leurs émotions, toutes ces sensations les intoxiquant, les enivrant…

Les deux préfets en chef se laissèrent emporter par cette chaste folie nocturne.

* * *

Ce début vous a plu ? Voulez-vous une suite ?


End file.
